In The Midnight Show
by PunkRocky
Summary: Oneshot. Pretty much PWP. Alfred gets frisky with Arthur in a movie theater. Sex ensues. Warning - Voyeurism and Elizabeta being a pervert.


_In the Midnight Show_

Alfred shifted in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position, but alas, he was still left with this restless feeling. He usually loved going to the movie theater, but today he had let Arthur pick the movie, and that was a _bad _idea. He _had _to pick the most boring movie out of the bunch! They could be watching _Paranormal __Activity __3_ right now, but _oh__ no_, Arthur wouldn't have it today. Something about not wanting to deal with him being scared to death, which is absurd, he could handle it! Plus, even if he did get scared, Arthur was there to hold his hand through the scary parts, but England wanted to be boring today. He chose some boring artsy fartsy film today, which was absolutely dreadful. Alfred started out okay, but after the first 30 minutes of no explosions, car chases or machine gun fire, he lost interest.

He even made the excuse of going to the concession stand to get snacks and drinks. The girl at the counter didn't look too happy about his large food order: two hot dogs, a number two combo with a medium coke zero and regular coke, a large popcorn, sour patch kids, peanut M&Ms, and nachos. She rolled her eyes as he listed them off. Alfred ignored her looks and just gave her a smile while she prepared his order. Once he had paid and figured out how to balance all the items in that flimsy cardboard piece of crap they call a box, Alfred made his way back to his theater. He didn't have to search for Arthur, it was a late night show and no one else was stupid enough to pay ridiculous admission prices for this god awful film. He plopped back into his seat and passed Arthur his coke zero and peanut M&Ms. Arthur looked at the vast amount of food before Alfred and gave him a blank look.

"Really Alfred, really?"

"What, I'm hungry."

Arthur just sighed.

"Whatever, thank you for the drink and candy."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

He lifted the cup holder in between their seats and placed the popcorn bucket in its place. America immediately dug into the large amount of food before him. He took down the hot dogs fairly quickly and started scarfing down the nachos not long after. It didn't take Alfred long to take down the large amount of food, and quickly grew bored again. Alfred leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling above him. The light from the projector caught his attention as he turned his head to scan the theater behind him. Alfred had a sudden realization of how empty the theater actually was. He could push up a bunch of the seat dividers and lay across the seats and sleep. He could prop his feet up on the seat in front of him, hell, he could pretty much get away with anything in this empty theater. Wait? _He__could__get__away__with__anything__…_

Alfred got an idea, a really crazy, probably a terrible, idea that could end horribly.

But the idea was tantalizing, no, _exhilarating_.

Alfred glanced over at Arthur, who was staring intently at the screen. Alfred looked up to a screen to see a woman crying, what for he didn't know, and quite frankly he didn't care. He casually placed his hand over toward the popcorn and paused, before redirecting his hand and placing it on Arthur's thigh. Arthur quickly turned his attention from the screen, to his boyfriend.

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

Alfred grinned.

"Nothing…"

"Alfred, no."

Alfred was never a fan of the word no, especially from Arthur. He just needed to be more persuasive, that's all.

Alfred started gently brushing his hand up and down the inside of Arthur's thigh. He could feel Arthur shiver beneath his touch.

"Alfred…" Arthur warned.

"What Arthur?" Alfred asked innocently.

"You know what. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Why should I?"

"I don't know, because we are in public?"

"Arthur, you gotta loosen up. This place is totally empty, except for us. Stop being an old man and have a little fun."

"I don't know if canoodling in a public place is exactly fun."

"Did you just say canoodling? God, you're such an old man Arthur."

Arthur growled and smacked Alfred in the arm. Alfred snickered as he shoved his boyfriend in retaliation. Arthur paused, giving him a smirked, before going in for the kill. He quickly attacked Alfred's side and started tickling him. Alfred squirmed as Arthur attacked his ticklish spots.

_Oh, it was on._

Alfred shielded himself, while he tried to take off his glasses in an effort to save him the misfortune of breaking them while rough housing with his boyfriend. He quickly dropped them on top of his jacket, underneath the seat. Once he was done protecting his spectacles, Alfred quickly gained control and started going for Arthur's sides as well. He let out a yelp as Alfred caught hold of him and started laughing hysterically.

"Stop, stop!" Arthur shrieked.

"Nope! Not happening!"

Alfred continued to tickle Arthur as he started flailing helplessly.

"Please stop! I can't breathe!" Arthur gasped.

Alfred took hold of his sides.

"Do you surrender?"

"I surrender!"

Alfred smirked before wiping the tears from Arthur's face. He took hold of his boyfriends face and started caressing his jaw with his thumbs.

Arthur looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a sweet smile.

Alfred grinned and leaned over to give meet his boyfriend in a kiss. He shifted in his seat so he could get a better hold of Arthur, wrapping his arms around his waist. He started out planting slow, soft kisses on his lips, before deepening the kiss. Arthur was more than willing to oblige as Alfred's tongue invaded his mouth. He started running his hands along the contours of Alfred's back as they continued to kiss. Suddenly, Alfred stopped and broke the kiss.

"Why did you stop?" Arthur whined.

"Hold on just a second."

Alfred leaned over Arthur and lifted up the cup holder behind him. He shifted back into place and pushed Arthur down across the row of seats. He climbed on top of him and started laying kisses across his face. Arthur moaned as Alfred started sucking and licking the crook of his neck. He shivered as Alfred began to ravish his neck, planting kisses up and down his jaw bone. The position they were in was slightly uncomfortable, which is to expected being sprawled out across three movie seats and all, but Alfred couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline kick in. He would never admit it, but he had a kink for public sex. He just usually wasn't stupid enough to go through with it, but between risking getting caught in public or sit through this god awful movie, he would rather do the latter. Alfred slid his free hand, not pinned into the theater seat, down Arthur's chest and toward his stomach. He suddenly snaked his hand underneath his shirt and started caressing the bare skin. He loved how warm the Brit's skin was underneath his finger tips. He started dragging is hand further south toward the light patch of hair just peeking out of his jeans. He slowly slipped his hand underneath the hem of Arthur's boxers and grabbed hold of his boyfriend's half-hard erection.

Arthur gasped as he grasped his cock. Alfred started stroking it, causing his erection to grow and throb in his hand. Alfred continued to stoke him as he met Arthur in another kiss. He could taste the popcorn kernels and Coke Zero. Arthur tried to muffle the pants and groans escaping from his lips, but Alfred picked up his pace.

"Please don't hold back, sweetheart. I want to hear you…"

Arthur hesitantly let his guard down and started losing himself. Alfred soaked in all the pants and moans, which were making him get hard underneath his own jeans.

Alfred suddenly stopped stroking Arthur and removed his hand from his pants. Arthur whined as he pulled away, but shortly after Alfred started tugging his jeans and boxers down his hips. Arthur arched his back, assisting Alfred in the removal of his undergarments. Alfred couldn't help but feel a spark of pleasure rush through his body as his boyfriend's naked torso was on display in front of him. He discarded the undergarments in the aisle as he lifted up more cup holders to give him more room to slide down.

"Arthur, can you grab your man purse?"

"It's not a man purse! It's a satchel!"

"Whatever dear, it's a purse. Just pass it too me."

Arthur looked as if he was about to retort, but he merely reached under the seat for his bag, handing it to Alfred.

"Thanks babe."

"What are you doing in my bag anyway?"

"I have to get the lube."

"Wait…you put lube in my bag?"

"Yea. Though if you're going to carry around a man purse, might as well put something useful in it."

A furious blush spread across Arthur's face, "Shut up, you git! What if I have to have my bag checked! How embarrassing would that be?"

"If I was the person checking your bag, I'd give you a high five."

"Shut up, git, not everyone is as immature as you."

Alfred just laughed and reached in the side pocket for the little plastic bottle. He pulled it out and squirted a quarter-sized drop in his hand. He started rubbed it in between his fingers to warm the gel before reaching down between Arthur's legs. He slowly circled Arthur's entrance before proceeding.

Arthur grunted as the first finger wiggled its way inside him.

Alfred scooted back and laid down across the seats himself. He propped one arm on the seat while he worked his fingers inside Arthur with the other one. He took his unoccupied hand and grabbed hold of his boyfriend's shaft. He then leaned down and started encircling Arthur's cock head with his tongue, before engulfing the rest into his mouth. As he was engulfing Arthur's cock in his mouth, he inserted a second finger inside his boyfriend. Arthur started panting louder, sending thrills up Alfred's spine. He just wanted more and more of with every moan and gasp of his name. He was tracing the large vein of Arthur's cock with his tongue when he found the sweet spot he was searching for inside him. Arthur let out a loud gasp as he hit the sensitive spot with his fingers. Alfred hummed around Arthur's cock in satisfaction as he teased the spot within. He slowly slipped in the third finger into his entrance. Alfred suddenly realized that Arthur's fingers were entwined within his hair. He had been so focused on the task at hand that he didn't notice. Alfred released Arthur's cock from his mouth with a loud pop before removing his fingers from Arthur's entrance.

Alfred unzipped his pants and pushed them down his hips just enough to release his erection from his jeans.

"Where are your boxer, Alfred?"

"I didn't feel like wearing them~"

Alfred could see another blush spread across his boyfriend face at the sudden realization that he had been free balling the whole time.

He reached for the lube and placed another squirt of the clear liquid into his hand and started slicking himself up. Alfred bent down and aligned himself to Arthur's entrance.

"Ready?"

"Just get on with it," Arthur complained.

Alfred slowly pushed his cock into the tight, warm heat. He slid all the way to the hilt and paused, waiting for Arthur to give him the go ahead.

"Start moving git!"

Alfred laughed as he started out slowing thrusting in and out of his boyfriend. He leaned down to meet Arthur in a kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist. Arthur reached up and took a hold of Alfred's neck. Alfred couldn't help but feel overtaken by the feeling of pleasure, adrenaline, and exhilaration taking over his body. He would have never thought he would be having sex in such a public place, but here he was with Arthur rocking back and forth beneath him with every thrust of his cock. He could hear the seats squeak as they sped up the pace.

Arthur gasped as Alfred suddenly found his prostate once again. Alfred fixed his angle so he could better attack the spot. He could feel the white hot pleasure pooling within his stomach. He wasn't going to last much longer, and started to quicken his pace into erratic, jerky movements. He grabbed hold of Arthur's cock and started pumping to help his boyfriend reach climax as soon as he.

"I-I can't last much longer…I-I'm com-" Arthur screeched.

Alfred was concentrated on keeping a good pace when he felt the warm seed spill into his hand. Alfred gave a few more thrusts before coming himself. After his release, Alfred collapsed on top of his boyfriend. They just laid there in the warm afterglow, taking it all in. Arthur wrapped his legs tighter around Alfred and started laying kisses all over his face.

"I love you, you silly git."

Alfred pecked Arthur on the nose.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Eh hem," said an unfamiliar voice.

Alfred turned around to find a woman in a black pant suit, with long brown hair staring at them at the end of the aisle. She was wearing the movie theater name tag, revealing her as a manager.

_Oh shit. _

Alfred in his panic pulled out and grabbed his jacket to shield his boyfriend's bare torso.

The brunette grinned, "I see you two decided to have a little fun today, huh?"

Alfred started sputtering.

"I-I'm soooo sorry! We, uh, we got a little carried away! You know what they say, "the heat of the moment" and all that jazz! Please, don't call the cops on us!"

Alfred looked down at Arthur's horrified face. He suddenly buried his face in Alfred's shoulder, too embarrassed to look at the woman.

"It's really late and I want to go home. I don't want to have to deal with filling out police reports tonight. Besides, there is no one here so I don't have to worry about someone filing a complaint. How about this, you guys agree to clean up your mess and I'll let you off the hook tonight. Got a deal?"

Alfred stared at the woman and slowly shook his head in shock.

"Good, while you guys get decent, I'll get supplies ready for cleaning this mess up." The brunette gave them an eerie smirk before turning and leaving the theater.

Alfred and Arthur just stared at each other for a moment and looked around. They had accidentally knocked over half of their food items in the throes of passion. Their cokes were lying on their sides, dripping under the seats in front of them, the popcorn was scattered all over the floor, practically all over the aisle and the nachos laid half-eaten upside down, cheese smeared all over the ground.

Alfred quickly got up and pulling up his pants, searching for his glasses in the process. Arthur reached for his pants from under the seat, which were luckily free from any damage from the mess. They sat there in silence waiting for the woman to return, feeling the mix of embarrassment and shame settle in their chest.

* * *

><p>"God damn it, I want to strangle that bastard!" said Elizabeta as she made her way down the hallway. Gilbert was supposed to have stayed and check the theaters that night, but somehow, he had slipped out and bailed before his shift was over. Elizabeta couldn't be more pissed. She was a manager, god damn it! He was supposed to listen to her, but when you've known each other for as long as they have, they couldn't have a normal manager-employee relationship. He was her friend at one point in time, and still kind of was, so she let it go. Though, she still had the right to be pissed as she made her way to end of the hallway to theater number three, which was all the way at the end near the exit door at the side of the building. It was tucked away in the corner and was always annoying to go check at one o' clock when you just want to go home, but she was obligated to check the theater for picture quality and sound. She opened the door and made her way down the hallway into the theater. She turned on the usher's flashlight and looked around the dark theater. There was no one in sight. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard a moan.<p>

_What the hell is that? _

She quietly made her way down the aisles of seats to see two quite attractive men sprawled out across the seat. They were intently focused on each other mouth and feeling each other up. She quickly turned off the flashlight, making not to disturb the scene in front of her. Thank god there was a daytime scene on screen, because all of sudden the man on top with the golden blonde hair started sliding his hand inside the other mans pants.

_Oh my dear lord._

Elizabeta smiled as she pressed her back against the wall, and started to watch with a mischievous grin plastered across her face.

_Thank you Gilbert, you've inadvertently made my night after all._

*~End~*

* * *

><p>AN: Fun fact, I work at a movie theater and we HAVE found two boys having sex in a morning showing before. Theater sex is more common than you think. I have found men giving oral to women and vice versa. A bit of a warning though, theater sex is a HORRIBLE IDEA. Having sex in a theater leaves you susceptible to the millions of bacteria left behind by other patrons (trust me, we "clean" the theaters, but just enough for you not to complain). You also face the risk of going to jail on public indecency charges and such, which ends up with you on a registered sex offender list. It's not recommended at ALL. We've actually arrested people before, but sometimes we are nice if they are minors and just call their parents and put them on a "no trespassing" list. Sorry about this spill, but I'm just saying, think before you do. Not everyone is as sympathetic (or as perverted) as Elizabeta.

p.s. – I LOVE Hungary, she is my favorite female country, ever.


End file.
